Emotion Enhancer
by Awaiting Destiny
Summary: What if your emotions were your only weapon? Only the strongest of hearts, who have a true cause will win this fight.
1. Everlasting Nightmares

Emotion Enhancer Written By: Awaiting Destiny  
  
Author's Notes: Hehe...no spoilers here. You gotta read it.  
  
Disclaimer: There are a couple of things used in this story that I own, but I won't tell you what it is. But as to characters, I don't own any of the characters that were used in the series Gundam Wing. ******************************************** Narrator: The year, is after colony 198. Humans and colonists have expanded their territory to the surface of Mars, using highly advanced mirrors, which direct solar energy towards the surface, thus creating an atmosphere. True, all mobile suits have been destroyed, and mobile suit production factories have ceased function. Still, there are rumors of a new threat and new weapons, although the weapons are not mobile suits. Using a number of tips, the Preventers have traced the rumors back to the L1 colony, only to discover...nothing.  
  
Emotion Enhancer Episode One: Everlasting Nightmares  
  
The voices...the same voices that he had heard since he was fifteen echoed in his head. "Here...I'll give you this flower...now retrain him at once...buried his humanity...flower...human feeling of kindness." The voices ratcheted inside his mind until he began sway in the darkness and began his long fall down. Bur just before the fires from the pit of hell could swallow his body, a calm voice reached out to him and pulled him into the light.  
  
"Heero...finally it's over....Heero wake up!"  
  
Heero groaned and flinched twice before his eyes actually opened, and the sight of Duo's annoyed face welcomed him. The two had met up in Germany by chance and decided to room together, in a city not to far from the Sanq Kingdom, which was currently being rebuilt.  
  
"Heero, if you don't get up we're gonna be late for work. Sally found some new stuff for us to look at."  
  
"Define 'stuff'." Heero said as he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Well, when the patrol cruiser was circling Earth, they picked up something on the heat censor, and it wasn't the sun. A recently used mold was discarded in space, and from the testing, we can confirm that whatever was in that mold was tough."  
  
"What metals did they find?"  
  
"See, that's the thing. It was a mixture of Neo Titanium and Gundanium Alloy, which created a new metal that bullets, or a laser sword don't even scratch. From what they determined, only your old Beam Cannon would destroy this."  
  
"Great." Heero grimly said. "So someone is producing mobile suits again?"  
  
"No. Not even close."  
  
Heero began to get frustrated with Duo's vagueness. "If they aren't producing mobile suit, what could it be? Why would anyone mix those two metals?"  
  
"No one knows. The mold was extremely small. It almost seems as if someone is creating a human soldier."  
  
Heero forgot about washing up and just threw his Preventer outfit on. "From how hot the mold was, could you confirm where it came from?"  
  
"As you very well know, it ain't warm in space, so it had to be from the moon. But I don't understand that."  
  
"Yeah. Preventer headquarters was stationed on the moon eight months ago. Why would preventers be manufacturing weapons?"  
  
"We're not. Listen buddy, we don't have time to discuss this. We got paged about an hour ago, and we gotta be at Preventer headquarters in six hours. You ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Question though."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Have there been any threats made against the Preventers or any other important officials?"  
  
"By that you mean, is Relena in any danger?" Heero made a sour face and Duo smirked. "No, Relena is fine. But she is currently on a trip to L1. She's trying to trace a rumor of citizens planning a rebellion. Lady Une and Quatre escorted her there. Don't worry about it! Now let's go!"  
  
Though still not fully awake, Heero headed grabbed the keys to his car and walked outside while Duo filled him in on minor details. Man, being a Preventer was no joke. And as if his job wasn't enough, he had to listen to Duo during it. Sure, Duo was the closest thing he had to a best friend, but his whining got on his nerves from time to time.  
  
Heero could hear Duo's voice in the distance, but the yellow daises he saw blooming nearby distracted him. Would the nightmares ever end for him?  
  
"...so Wufei decided to join Sally on her trip to the new colony, L4, because there was a recent....hey Heero...are you listening to me? HEY!"  
  
Heero was shocked by Duo's sudden outburst, but his blank expression didn't change. "What is it?"  
  
"Did you hear one word I just said?"  
  
"No." he sheepishly admitted.  
  
Duo groaned and slapped a hand over his eye. "You gotta stop drifting off like that. You're gonna kill us both one days because of those damn yellow daises."  
  
Heero stopped in his tracks and glared and Duo. "How...did you know about that?"  
  
Duo decided that opening the car door was the priority, so he did that before turning back to Heero and answering. "One, you always have a vase of yellow daises by your bed. Two, I talked to Wufei and put two and two together. And three, sometimes you talk in your sleep."  
  
"Oh." Heero felt raw and exposed now that a part of his past that was kept so closely to his heart was now public knowledge. "Oh." he repeated.  
  
"Oh what?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "Nothing." he walked around the back of the car and opened the driver's door and got it. "Nothing." he repeated as he started the car.  
  
"Heero. You have got to stop closing yourself off to the world. Sometimes expressing yourself helps."  
  
Heero grunted. "I don't recall you making a confession to me lately. Why should I tell you anything?"  
  
"Fine. We'll compromise." Duo imitated a teary face and clasped his hands in front of him. "I'll tell you one of my deepest darkest secrets."  
  
Heero grunted and backed out of the driveway before gunning the Jeep towards the Urbania Preventer base, where an escort was surely waiting for the two. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"No." Duo casually replied. "I'm serious though. I need to vent right now."  
  
"Hilde?" he inquired.  
  
"Close, but no cigar. But you can have a banana because that's part of the problem." Duo paused and Heero waited for him to continue. He knew that sometime was really bothering him because Duo was normally open about his feelings. He never hesitated about saying anything. Not even to Heero. Besides Relena, Duo was the only one who put up with his attitude.  
  
Duo sighed wistfully and gazed out the window. "I got dumped for a military school flunky."  
  
Heero blinked hard and restrained the smile that was pulling forcefully at his lips. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Dead serious. I saw the weasel trying to eat her face at the supermarket." Heero knew that Duo was mad because his fist curled into a hard ball. He obviously wanted to hit something.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I kicked his ass with one fist and the roll of pepperoni I had. Then I called Hilde a...*ahem*...female dog and told her to take a train to hell and don't forget to send me a postcard."  
  
Heero did laugh then. "Then I guess she was the one who got dumped?"  
  
"S'pose so. But I'm still mad about it."  
  
"You want her back?"  
  
Duo stared at Heero and if his question was ludicrous. "No way! She obviously wasn't worth my time if she felt the need to run off with a flunky. I'm satisfying enough. Greedy little b...ahh never mind."  
  
They turned into the Urbania base and headed towards the space gates. "Thanks Duo."  
  
His friend looked appalled by Heero's sudden thanks. "For what?"  
  
He struggled to get out what was on his mind. Be open and honest was really hard for him since he'd confined his emotions for such a long time. "You always cheer me up."  
  
"Seriously?" Duo's face became unreadable.  
  
Heero nodded because he was beginning to feel raw again. "Wow. That's good to hear." The car stopped and the two headed for the gates. Duo couldn't stop grinning during their silent walk. By the time they got to the space gates, Duo was rubbing his jaw in pain, but the grin wouldn't disappear.  
  
"Hello Preventer Heero, Preventer Duo." Jean greeted them with a salute. Jean was quickly promoted to Sergeant, the General after the Marimeia incident. In fact, Jean was the one who shot and killed Dacom Barton. For that, Heero was in his debt because Jean had saved Relena's life.  
  
"Hey, what's up Jean?" Duo cheerfully asked.  
  
"Nothing to report, sir!"  
  
"Hey! Knock it off with the formal stuff! Think of me as your buddy rather than your superior."  
  
Jean smiled. "I'll try to remember that si...ahh Duo."  
  
"That's better. Is our aircraft ready?"  
  
"Yes. You can leave for the Moon base anytime you like."  
  
"Thanks buddy. Later."  
  
Narrator: Currently at L1, the Vice Foreign Minister was at a meeting with other officials who ran the colony.  
  
"Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain, we were aware of these rumors long before the Preventers knew. But we didn't report them because there were no active threats at the time. Besides, the production of all mobile suits has ceased. We have nothing to worry about." Marshall Patrick, the head official of L1 said.  
  
"Perhaps. But there are other ways to retaliate against those you hate besides using mobile suits. You should always be on guard. Somehow, you need to make it known that all the colonists are a part of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, and that there is no need for hostility." Relena replied.  
  
"We understand your concerns, but no one has made and violent action against us, therefore we are not concerned." Relena opened her mouth to protest but the Marshall interrupted her. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're wasting our time."  
  
"Fine!" Relena nearly shouted. Her calm aura had long since vanished, and she was plain irritated right now. "But first, tell me. Do you have a name?"  
  
The Marshall hesitated.  
  
"You are already facing a trial for not reporting the rumors to the Preventers immediatley. Don't make it worse. Do you have a name?"  
  
"I suggest you answer her." Lady Une interfered.  
  
"I agree. I don't want to fight anymore unnecessary wars." Quatre commented.  
  
Marshall Patrick gritted his teeth and handed Une a thick folder. "Go ahead and look through it if you want. You can even do a more thorough background check, but I assure you that you won't find anything. Her name is Lira Osaka. She was born in L1, and her name has popped up once or twice. But we can't find anything."  
  
"Hmm...I don't understand. She looks like a normal girl. How was she connected to all this?"  
  
"Some have claimed that she will lead the rebellion."  
  
"What? This little girl? Why she looks like she's only eighteen! How could she lead a rebellion?"  
  
"No clue. She's a twelfth grade science teacher and there is no way she could design a new model in her little cottage. As to how she could be a teacher at her age, she was extremely talented in the science department, and only needed to attend one semester of college science attain to her master's. We have even trailed her for a week and put cameras in the house. Nothing!"  
  
Lady Une started rubbing her chin as she thought about what to do. With no way to retaliate, everyone in space and on Earth would fall slaves to the rebellious citizens if the rumors turned out to be true. Quatre's phone rang, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
On sheer instinct, Quatre quickly dug the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Preventer Quatre here."  
  
There was a mumbling voice on the other line, and it went on for a minute or two before Quatre's face paled and his mouth dropped. "Are you sure? Is everyone okay?" Another pause. "Right. We're on our way!" He hung up faced Relena. "We have to get going to the moon base right away!"  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Lady Une asked.  
  
"Well, General Jean just called and told me that Heero and Duo's vessel came under attack right before they reached the moon base."  
  
"Oh my god! Heero! Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes. Apparently the enemy wasn't planning on them having an escort. The missile missed their vessel, though just barely. The enemy must have panicked."  
  
"Were they able to spot him?"  
  
"No. The area is currently being searched, but they haven't found anything. I doubt they will."  
  
Relena jumped to her feet and grabbed her purse and the folder on Lira from Une. "Well come on, let's go!" ***********Preventer HQ**************** "Find anything?" Duo asked the Jean once he'd returned. Their vessel had been attacked when they were descending on the base. Obviously, the enemy wanted to cause massive damage. The missile was off by about ten feet, but when it exploded, Duo and Heero got quite the shaking.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo, but we found nothing." Jean suddenly stopped as if he was about to say something that he shouldn't.  
  
"Go on." Heero ordered.  
  
"Well. From what I saw, the missile was time activated and not to explode on impact."  
  
"So basically, someone is trying to scare us, but not destroy us?" asked Duo.  
  
"That is what I, and the rest of the search team have agreed on. I believe you may have someone following you. Be on guard." With that, Jean left to make his report to Sally, who was currently on her way back from L4.  
  
"Man," Duo began as he threw his hands behind his head. "who still hates us out there? I mean, its not like we've done anything wrong lately. This is garbage. I'm putting my ass on the line to protect the world, and someone is trying to kill us."  
  
Heero silently agreed. Who could possibly still have a grudge against them? All enemies had been defeated two years ago. The Gundams and all mobile suits have been destroyed. The peace that the original Heero Yuy and the Peacecraft family had worked so hard for was attained, and maintained for two years now. Why would anyone want to start a rebellion?  
  
"I'm getting really tired of you ignoring me." Duo's grim voice suddenly entered his mind.  
  
"What?" asked Heero, a little dazed.  
  
"See? That's exactly what I mean! You fly off to Heero-Heero land and leave me to chat with the walls."  
  
"Don't make such a big deal about it. What were you trying to tell me?"  
  
"Jean just came in a second ago and informed me that Lady Une, Quatre, and Relena are on their way here. Jean filled them in."  
  
"That really isn't necessary." Duo began to laugh at his friend's obvious distress. "Stop that cackling Duo."  
  
"Don't worry about it buddy! You were going to have to face Relena sooner or later. Why don't you just tell the girl you love her, so you two can have a normal relationship?"  
  
Possibly, for the first time in his life, Heero's head went down and he blushed ferociously. "I....uh..." Truth is, he didn't know how to. Should he simply say 'I love you."? No....that wouldn't suffice for the assistance she has given him since they met. Um...how about a plane writing it out? ARGH! That was so lame....maybe a...huh?  
  
"Duo! What are you doing?" One minute Duo was across the room cackling, and next he had a .45 stationary between Heero's eyes.  
  
"I thought...maybe you would return from Heero-Heero land if I waved a gun in your face. Obviously not. I've been standing here for five minutes."  
  
"So," Heero drawled. "you going to shoot me?"  
  
Duo retaliated his friend's challenge by grinning. "Certainly not here. I don't want blood on my clothes." The two smirked cockily. They occasionally played games like this, and this time, Duo had gotten the drop on Heero.  
  
"DUO NO!!!" A voice screamed. He was so shocked that he pulled the trigger, but his hand instinctively moved the gun up, so he wouldn't kill his buddy. "What were you going to shoot him for?"  
  
"Oh please lady. Hee hee, I believe that's how we met, isn't it Relena? Heero?"  
  
His comment got the reaction he wanted. Relena and Heero smiled. "You shouldn't go around shooting people Mr. Maxwell." she teased.  
  
"Yeah. It's not nice." Heero agreed.  
  
Quatre came through the doorway next. "Hey guys! Long time no see. Looks like the five of us will be working together in one place again."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lady Une, who came in next, asked.  
  
"Sally and Wufei are on their way back from L4, and I phoned Trowa to see if he could help out a little. His wife sure had a fit though." Quatre responded.  
  
"Yeah. Catherine is one tough cookie. I know." Duo laughed. "When I first saw Trowa after he lost his memory, she started knawing on my head just because I talked to him. What a bi-ahh...never mind"  
  
Quatre raised two fingers to his lips as he chuckled. "You should never curse in front of a lady." he said.  
  
Duo wanted to tell the goody goody to kiss his ass and flip him the bird, but it wouldn't do any good to take his anger from earlier out on Quatre. "Uh...yeah. Sorry."  
  
Out of the blue, Heero and Duo's heads snapped up, as if they were looking for something. No...not looking...listening.  
  
"Heero? What's going o-" Relena began.  
  
"Be quiet." he said, a little more harshly than he meant. "You hear that Duo?"  
  
"Yeah. Sounds like a small vessel." Une, Quatre, Duo, and Heero shared a suspicious glance.  
  
"You guys...all crafts were grounded from the colonies due to the rumors with Lira Osaka." Lady Une remarked.  
  
"Lira? Who's dat?" Duo inquired.  
  
Relena nodded and held out the folder Marshall Patrick had given her to Duo. "Apparently, she is the one who will lead the attacks against Earth and the Preventers."  
  
Duo pulled out the photo of the suspect and made a face. "This scrawny chick? She couldn't knock out a bunny."  
  
Relena scowled. "That's a sexist remark Duo, and I really didn't appreciate it. I'm sure the Lady didn't either."  
  
Une nodded. "I could knock you out Duo."  
  
Duo and Heero's heads snapped to the right, and they almost looked frightened. "GET DOWN!" Heero screamed before forcing Relena down. Quatre protected Lady Une while Duo pressed a button, which seemed to cover the room with a shield before diving down himself.  
  
Seconds later...missiles, aimed for that exact room hit, and shook the entire Prevneter Base.  
  
Minutes later...the room was silent.... ***********End Chapter One*********** Author's Notes: Something you should know, in case you recognize my style of writing. I'm just an alter self of an already existing author. I'm just posting some stories under this name, that I wouldn't normally post under my own. I'll tell you guys who I really am towards the end of this story. I just want to see how it fares.  
  
~Awaiting Destiny 


	2. Suit Up

~*Emotion Enhancer*~ ~*Awaiting Destiny*~ ~*Suit Up*~ A soldier entered the dark room, and saluted to a dark shadow. "Your plan worked perfectly. There was no damage to the shuttle, but I think we managed to bring about a stir within the colonies. I don't believe that the attack on the moon base managed to destroy him. Perhaps we should-"  
  
"No need. The attack was successful."  
  
"But-"  
  
"That will be all for now. You may return to your family. Treasure what you have....a family, and take care of them. Mission successful. You're dismissed."  
  
The soldier saluted his superior one last time before exiting the room. The pale moonlight lit a small corner of the room, which was filled with pictures of a young man. He was wearing an old Oz uniform and he was shaking hands with Trieze Khusrenada at a Specials meeting which he suggested a superb plan for defeating a formidable group of specially trained Leos. The plan worked of course, he was a genius.  
  
So dignified, and yet he died in a second for another. He thought of nothing of what he left behind. None of the soldiers thought about their families when they entered the war, or they wouldn't be able to fight to their greatest ability. Anyone who wasn't prepared to die at any time, wasn't meant to enter the war, for they were not great fighters. A true soldier would give his life at any time.  
  
But he was supposed to come back. He swore that he would come back. They had risked so much to be together and now it was all over.  
  
There was no doubt in her mind that he would be avenged. His death still lingered around like a bad odor, but he would be avenged.  
  
But he wasn't the only one who suffered at the hands of her nemesis. Her darling little sister. Everything she cared for was taken away. But he had to make sure her life was torn apart in doses. But he'll pay.....  
  
"Just a matter of time my sweet. Just a matter of time. But first, we must perfect everything. I'll fight with my heart, not with weapons. You'll see. I'll put their hearts to the test as well." ************************************ Heero's eyes fluttered open, and he expected to see a destroyed room, with dust hovering in the air, and everyone dead. He had expected to wake up with nothing left in his life.....nothing. Just as he started out with. But he hadn't anticipated what he did see.  
  
Heero found himself back in his Wing Gundam. He felt more excited than he had in many years. Like a boy running towards his favorite playground, unable to stop running, unable to stop grinning. Then his mind recalled when he last felt like that.  
  
It was when Trieze had set them up. He released false information, saying that all top Oz leaders would be meeting at a base, which was really a meeting for top Alliance officials. Including Marshall Noventa.  
  
Heero was so excited. He thought that this would be the final battle. He even prayed that his suffering would end that day, and he could become a normal boy. A normal boy with friends and a place to call home. Given some luck, he might even win Relena's heart, if he no longer had to worry about loving her, then losing her, by dying in this totally meaningless war.  
  
It would all be over today. Heero wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, but he was giddy. Totally giddy. He was being a total, girl, but he had to stay focused. He had to actually win this battle before it was over. And in a few seconds, it would all be over.  
  
Heero drew his beam saber and sliced the aircraft in half. Finally!  
  
A few flashes came to him next.  
  
Wu Fei telling him that he had just wiped out the Alliance's pacifists.  
  
His grief. His guilt. His shame at what he had done.  
  
Heero sitting at the computer, looking for relatives and loved ones of Marshall Noventa that he could apologize to, and even offer his life as some sort of comfort. But for some strange reason, his mind lingered on this image. His mind was telling him,  
  
'You're missing something Heero. The answer to it all is right here, and you refuse to see it.'  
  
Heero tried to look more closely at the screen, but it vanished before his very eyes, and when his eyes open again, Relena was hovering over him.  
  
"Heero! Are you alright?"  
  
He grunted at sat up, amazed at his own dumb luck. Duo, Quatre, and Lady Une were unharmed at well. The room was pretty messed up, but the shield Duo had initiated before impact had saved their butts. "I'm fine. Unh....what happened Duo?"  
  
"Another missile. Someone's out to get us. I just don't know whom. You've been out for quite a time Heero. When the missile hit, a michrondite pipe his you in the head. Must've fell from the ceiling. Anyhow," Duo held up the packet that Relena had given him earlier. "this is total garbage. The real terrorists are only using this girl's name to cover their hides, so everyone will be looking in the wrong place. Lira Osaka is as clean as a priest's sheets. She doesn't even have the strings to pull to get a ball rolling, let alone lead a rebellion. We should just drop it." Duo moved to throw the folder in the trash, but Heero stopped him.  
  
"Wait." he ordered, holding up a hand as he rose to his feet. "There's a reason her name came up. If there is one thing that exists in a war, it's dignity. No one would use a schoolteacher as a cover up. Keep the file. That girl may not be the one we're looking for, but she should provide some useful clues."  
  
"But my gosh, Heero, they trailed her for a week, and put cameras in every room of her house! Nothing!"  
  
"She could have known that she was being trailed, and only observing her for a week is not enough. They should still have their eye on her. They're being careless, and I don't intend to miss an important clue. Keep it."  
  
"I'm telling you, this girl couldn't possibly--"  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself Duo. You're letting your poor judgment guide you. A lot of killers don't look like killers. Hell, Relena looks and acts like an angel, but she came seconds from killing the men that rescued her and her adoptive father from Lady Une. She's even held a gun! Marimeia didn't look like a killer, but her diabolical plans managed to destroy more than one person!"  
  
"Okay! I get the point Heero."  
  
"I don't think you do. I want you to assume that everything in that folder is false, and I want you to believe every bit of it. Then nothing will surprise you."  
  
Relena opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, and even took a step forward, but decided against it.  
  
"Go ahead Miss Relena." Quatre offered.  
  
"I was just thinking...."  
  
"About?" Lady Une probed.  
  
"My brother and Miss Noin. Has there been any word from them?"  
  
"No." Duo answered. "They've been missing for quite sometime now."  
  
"I was also thinking about the Mars Terraforming Project. It was an idea of mine, but I barely influence it, and somehow it got completed. I was just thinking, it would be just like Millardo to finish something I began, but didn't have time to finish. Has anyone thought to look on Mars, for him and Noin?"  
  
"Yes, we have. There was an OZ badge left behind. I guess, it was kind of saying 'we're still all right'." Duo answered. "They'll come back when they're needed."  
  
"I believe Millardo is needed now. Right now, more so than ever before, we need to enforce the Peacecraft ways. I am not the only Peacecraft alive, and we need widespread influence in space, and on the Earth. If a rebellion were to break out now, where weapon such a mobile suit were used, the Earth and Space would fall in less than one hour!"  
  
"I understand that Relena, but you must remember. His name is still Zechs. If he decides to return at all, it will be as Zechs. The one who fights. Millardo talks, Zechs fights. You must know that Millardo won't come back."  
  
Relena sighed and let her arms slump to her side. "I hate this. I miss by brother more than anything right now."  
  
Heero could tell that Relena was under allot of stress, and that she was walking the thin line between sadness and misery, because Relena rarely admitted that she needed someone else's help. It was embarrassing to her. "Relena-" Heero began.  
  
"Yes? What is it Heero?"  
  
A thought suddenly struck him. "Never mind. Duo, where is that piece of metal the preventers found in space?"  
  
"You mean that weird mixture of Gundanium Alloy and Neo Titanium? They're probably still trying to figure out where it came from."  
  
Heero frowned. How could he have been so stupid? Working as a preventer for two years had dulled his senses. As well as everyone else's. Without even saying a word to anyone, Heero tore from the room, sprinting towards the testing facilities.  
  
"Heero? Hey, wait a sec!" Duo yelled, taking after him.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Relena shouted before joining them.  
  
"Wait up!" Quarte ordered.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lady Une asked before taking off after them.  
  
"Heero? What's gotten into you?!" Duo barked at him once he caught up. "I haven't seen you act this way since the Marimeia incident! What's wrong?"  
  
"Gundanium Alloy was used to make the Gundam for a reason Duo. Not just for it's resistance to damage, but for operating reasons as well. Gundanium Alloy doesn't absorb or release heat very easily and neither does Neo Titanium! They're special metals, which act as insulators instead of conductors!"  
  
"So....?"  
  
"That couldn't have come from this base! Even if it were freezing in space, the heat would have stayed in it. Someone sent that in the direction of this base, hoping that we'd take it in and study it!"  
  
"You don't mean...no!" Duo turned his head around to give orders to Quatre but kept running. "Quatre, I want you to give an order of evacuation! Now! Get every single person off this base in five minutes!"  
  
"Right! Follow me Miss Relena! Lady Une, I want you to prepare the evacuation shuttles and pods. Can you have them ready to launch in under 2 minutes?"  
  
"Yes! I'll get right on it!"  
  
"Duo, I have a job for you. Before you leave, I want you to send a message to Sally and Wu Fei. Tell them to change course to Earth, but staying as far away from the moon as they can. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, but what will you be doing?"  
  
"If my calculation are correct, the temperature in that piece of metal they found should be rising, but they wouldn't be able to detect it from the outside, since Gundanium Alloy and Neo Titanium are excellent insulators. Since I know the properties and characteristics of those two metals, I should be able to figure out where it came from. Now go!"  
  
"Right!" Duo changed course down a hallway, which lead to the bridge, so he could warn Wu Fei and Sally.  
  
The computer's voice came on air. "An evacuation order has been issued. 4 minutes until total shutdown." The red warning lights began to flash, and the remaining time was seen on every screen monitor in the hallway.  
  
"I won't let you win...." Heero said. ********************************************* "What?" Sally shouted. "Why do we have to change course?" Duo looked like he was frantic and she could see the hazard lights flashing in the background. "Duo? What is going on?"  
  
"The Moon Base is about to be destroyed. We don't want your shuttle to be harmed. Just about everyone should be gone now. There's only three minutes left. I'm about to leave as well."  
  
"But how? Why can't we prevent the Moon Base's destruction?"  
  
"I can't explain that right now! Change course now! That's an order!" He yelled before the screen went blank. ********************************************* Heero kicked open the door to the testing facility room for questionable weapons. He rushed to the panel and reactivated the sensors. Heero putt in the necessary data as fast as he could and waited. "Come on, come on....."  
  
'2 minutes until total shutdown.'  
  
*Come on! I need to know where this came from, but I'll be stranded here if this computer doesn't hurry up, and I'll have a bomb staring me in the face!*  
  
The computer was still calculating the data, but the temperature in the core of the metal has risen 90 degrees Celsius. Once it reached 100, he was a dead man. "Come on already. The temperature has risen 20 degrees since we found it, so disregard that!" Heero said as he pounded on the panel. "Come on....where did you come from?"  
  
The computer finally beeped and showed him what he wanted to see. "At least 2 million mile radius of here? Okay, give me something more detailed....."  
  
Heero told the computer in code that Gundanium Alloy and Neo Titanium did not release heat, they held it contempt, and since there was nowhere to, the heat stayed trapped, going faster as it bounced off walls, which in turn, made the metals hotter.  
  
'Warning: One minute until total shutdown.  
  
95 degrees.....  
  
"Give me an answer already!!" he nearly screamed.  
  
The screen finally blinked the exact location. Cursing under his breath, Heero ran from room and headed towards the nearest evacuation pod station. If he was right, the sky in space will be filled with beautiful fireworks. He jumped in the pod and fired up the engines, within seconds, he was flying away from the moon base.  
  
Acting on pure instinct, Heero sent out a signal to Duo, telling him that he was heading for the Earth, and needed to be picked up. He had no doubt in his mind that Duo had taken a large and fast vessel, which was capable of doing a quick pick up.  
  
"Got it! I'm on my way Heero!"  
  
It should be about 30 seconds until the base blew up. A heat-activated bomb...pretty smart thinking. But just who was that smart? Who had such a massive understanding of all the metals in space, and the instincts of Preventers? A former soldier no doubt, but if they were this smart, they would have been known more.  
  
Duo swung by and guided Heero's pod into the cockpit of his ship, before going full speed towards the Earth. Heero calmly stepped out of the pod and looked out the window.  
  
"There's an incoming shockwave everyone, you need to get down and cover your head!" Duo's voice said over the speaker.  
  
"I was right....it does look like fireworks...." *********************************************** "Good thinking Heero, but your old sense and instincts have gone dull. The old you would have recognized these signs hours ago. So the fabled perfect soldier is a dunce....well, I'll give you many more chances to redeem yourself. For my game has only just begun."  
  
A figure began to pace the room. "I'll be leaving for space soon, because I know that I should be expecting you soon." The door opened and someone stepped in.  
  
"They're headed for Earth. But I don't think they've discovered your location. I'll prepare you'll shuttle at once."  
  
"Wait. I have a question for you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My fireworks...I know they were visible from Earth. Did you enjoy them?" *********************End Chapter Two****************** Author's Notes: It may seem a bit slow, and I know that the probabilities of that explosion happening....well.....doesn't exist at all. But for heaven's sake, use your imagination. But I will tell you this much, Lira is NOT the one causing all this. I'll leave you to think about it....  
  
~Awaiting Destiny 


End file.
